When Push Comes To Shove
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: You made partner? Ya and you made the plants die. Number 11 in Something Beautiful Series. Chapter 5 up. NickOC.
1. When Push Comes To Shove

A/N: Wanted to use this song for as long as I've heard it, not with these characters but with Cruz and Yokas from Third Watch for the Season 4 Finale – I miss that show. But as I was writing this the song kept popping into my head and it inspired some of the one-liners I used. **Dangerous Game **by 3** Doors Down. **Tad longer than usual but I didn't want a fic to be about nothing in general then find things to string them together so I combined them. Don't own anything sadly and this follows the last episode that I saw where Nick was with the pigs forget the title. But I do have the last two and going to watch them tonight. Enjoy.

* * *

"Nick?" was called from inside his home as the door closed behind him 

"Ya" he crunched his nose from the smell he was emitting, rolling around all day in pig mud was not for the faint of heart or in this case, faint of smell.

His eyes followed the click of her heels on the hardwood floor that was one of the reasons why he'd purchased this house and followed the heels up over the long legs and, taking in her appearance of a cocktail dress, her hair and make up done perfectly, as she put in the last earring in, she came into the room all smiles. The smile however dropped when she breathed in,

"You smell"

"Thank you"

"We have dinner reservations in an hour" her face distorted

"Why am I just hearing of them now?"

"Cause I just found out some news"

"You made partner?!"

"Ya and you made the plants die" she held her nose

"Do we really have to do this tonight, I'm tired and I smell"

"Yes, go shower and wear what's laid out"

"You laid something out for me?"

"I had nothing else to do"

"I don't know whether to say thanks or be mad that your deciding what I'm wearing"

"Say thank you" she crossed her arms to ward him off as he came closer

"No touching, no nothing until you're in there at least twenty minutes scrubbing vigorously"

"Not even a hello kiss?"

"Not until you've showered" his head hung low in defeat as he stalked off into the bathroom.

He wasn't in there long before he heard the phone ring, the hairs on the back of his neck raise in a alarm but he heard a laugh and relaxed as he climbed into shower.

--

"Wow" she said twenty minutes later as he came out wearing the suit she'd laid out for him.

"I clean up good" he shrugged his shoulders, this time she didn't back away as he came closer. Instead of a normal kiss he placed one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder and dipped her, while leaning in to kiss her for all the times he thought about her during the day. He finished the kiss and brought her back up.

"I almost have half the mind to cancel the reservations and spend the rest of the evening in bed" she told him as she stood in the hallway mirror fixing her lipstick he smudged just slightly.

Coming up behind her, his hands on her shoulder he placed a kiss on her ear

"I think that's an excellent idea" his hand snaked under the strap of her dress and proceeded to take it off but her hand stopped him.

"No, we never go out" he nodded knowing if he gave into her now she would in return do something for him and he intended to collect.

--

So he was glad they went out, she looked stunning and so did he, both had gotten looks all night and he was proud to offer his arm at the end of the night to go home, because of all the guys that tried to catch her attention during the night, she remained focused on him and couldn't help but tease and flirt with him like they had so many other times. She was going home with him that made everything else seem distant and small.

He opened her door in their driveway, helping her slide down off the seat of his truck and she pulled him closer kissing him, nothing special just a small closed mouth kiss and a thank you. He couldn't help but smiling and taking hold of her hand as they made their way up to the front door. He noticed it before she did, the bouquet of red roses stood in a vase on the welcome mat she had picked up a couple of months ago. He felt her hand squeeze his tighter but she let it go and picked up the flowers as if it didn't bother her that he wasn't the one to have sent them to her.

"Any note?" he asked firmly as he closed the door and locked it, setting the alarm he'd purchased after her stalker made it into their home.

"No" she sat the flowers on the coffee table, standing back to admire them before looking over to him, who wasn't smiling.

"You're keeping them?"

"Why wouldn't I, it's not like their armed with poison or anything"

"How would you know?"

"Why would he hurt me – oh look there is a card" she picked up the small envelope hidden between two roses.

"To my one and only. Congratulations on making partner" she read out loud her hands starting to shake.

"Only five people know about my promotion" he came over and took the card away from her holding it up to the light to see if anything else was written any sort of clue.

"Who?"

"You, me, my secretary, my boss, and Jeff Anderson who I was talking with at the time it happened, he agreed to keep it from getting out until later in the week" her voice had moved to normal to an almost whisper when she had finished.

"I think I have something" keeping his mouth shut as he searched around for a pencil he carefully sketched lightly over the written words and came up with an indentation of a time and name.

_9:30  
__Richie Betcomp_

"You know a Richie Betcomp?" she pondered the name over for a bit when it clicked,

"He's one of Jeff's client's I remember him telling his assistant that he needed to reschedule the appointment for 9:30 instead of 8:30, that happened when I walked in to his office"

"I'm gonna go call Brass" Nick told her keeping the card with him, his head flicked back to look at the door as someone knocked but paid little attention as he made his way to the bedroom to give him more privacy, he wanted them both picked up for questioning.

"No I'm alone, he went to go get milk at the store down the street" came rather loudly from the living room.

"I'm telling you the truth!" he heard a loud thud as if something or someone hit the floor and he scrambled to reach the phone on his side before whoever was in the living room noticed that he really was here.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"This is CSI Nick Stokes from the Clark County Crime Lab. I want to report a break in and a possible murder" he sucked in a breath when the realization came that he hadn't heard anything in a while from the living room, not even a moan.

"Address?"

"1384 Spruce Street"

"Alright Mr. Stokes we have alerted the police department I need you to stay on the line and tell me the condition of the victim"

"I don't know she's in the other room, with the assailant, for the moment he doesn't know I'm here"

"He?"

"My fiancé for the last little while has been having problems with a stalker, we were just starting to clue it together when the someone knocked"

"Bastard!" came from the living room and he couldn't help the relief that washed over him as he heard her voice scream the name at the top of her lungs.

"Did ya hear that? That's the victim just make sure they get over here"

Click.

He went for the gun in his bedside table, a small smile reached his face as he remembered the fight him and Katie had over keeping the gun so close. He'd won. Taking the safety off, he maneuvered his way towards the living room making sure to avoid the creaks in the floorboards.

_You stand before me now we stare eye to eye  
Before another second clicks away one of us will die.  
You reach for your metal as I reach for mine  
The sound of bullets flyin' through the air, is followed by a cry_

"Drop the gun" he said flatly as his gun trained on the suspect. The male did the opposite and grabbed Katie -who at the moment had a cut lip and a rather large bruise forming over her right eye. This bastard was going to pay. He cocked the gun and finally found out why the guys in the movie wait until the last second to cock the guns it was a creepy sound.

It meant the end was coming.

"You drop yours or she will die" he too cocks his gun and puts the gun to her temple. Katie in her own defense pretended to faint and became a dead weight, pretty hard for one arm to hold and he let her go, she came awake at the last minute laying there pretending to be still unconscious and waited for the right moment. Her eyes darted between Nick and whom she knew as Eric, Jeff's assistant. Around the third time she moved a little to get Nick's attention and he glanced over for a brief second, giving Eric time to walk closer to fight for the guns. As the gun went off a scream escaped Katie and she crawled to go behind the couch, watching the fight unfold, neither one had dropped.

"Take me instead of her" Nick said as he elbowed the Eric in the chest.

"Kill me instead" Nick he held his arms out, dropping the gun and kicking it behind the couch, Katie picked it up, it was now all on her to wait for the right moment.

"I was never going to kill her, it was always about** Y_ou_**, _**You**_ were in the way, she loved _**You**_, she was going to marry _**You**, _live a life with _**You**"_

"You got me now what are you waiting for?" he dared Eric

"Take her; live the life I was going to have with her, treat her right because she deserves the best" silent sirens could at last be heard in the distance. Only two of them were going to walk out here alive. He would try his damnest to let Katie be one of them.

"Nice try, I kill you, I go to jail and I spend a lifetime without her, but I could stage it to make it look like a suicide"

"If that's what you want, let me get a paper and pen, got to make it look real" he kept his hands up as he sidestepped his way to the front desk that held paper and pen.

"_To Whom It May Concern_" he said out loud as he wrote it "_there comes a time in everyone's life when they must give up. This time is mine. No one aided me in this decision it was something I chose to do myself. I knew I could never give Katie everything she wanted and needed. To my mom and dad, I wish I could have been a better child to you instead of moving away because of a fight over something stupid. To my sister Breanna you always were the smart one, and I know that you were right all these years but too stubborn to admit it. To my brother Chase and Derek, you guys were pretty cool dudes to have as brothers and you've made me proud to be a brother to you both. Please take care of Katie; I know my death will hit her pretty hard. And finally to my friends at the lab, remember things aren't always what they seem. You taught me that Grissom" _

"That sound good? Just got to sign it" he scribbled his signature on the paper and folded it up putting it in his pocket.

"Go ahead shoot me now" she could see Eric's finger attempting to pull the trigger. She stood, closing her eyes she fired three times.

_This young man lays alone but fastened to the ground  
The sounds of fleeing feet and a cryin' eye will be his last sound.  
What did we gain from all of this? Now was it worth a life?_  
_We've thrown all our hopes away and set our dreams aside_

She was afraid to open her eyes as she heard a thud hit the ground.

--

A/N: Of course there will be another chapter to tie up this part of the loose ends and to show you who really got hurt. Remember a writer always loves reviews to tell him how much their writing is liked. (I'm only saying this cause my last two stories have gotten zero reviews) 


	2. You Taste What You're Made Of

"You can open your eyes now" was spoken what seemed like hour later after the three quick popping sounds and to her the even larger thud of a body hitting the ground below.

She opened one at a tie seeing no one in her line of shooting. She felt the burn in her arms from holding the position so long. Only when the gun was taken away from her did she let her arms drop. She finally looked over to who took the gun away.

"Nick" she whispered as her arms went around his neck, his arms went around her waist lifting her up to his level.

"Not bad for your second time shooting" he said as he put her down "Although your aim could have been better" he turned his arm over to reveal crimson seeping through his white shirt.

"Oh my god" she just started to roll his shirt up as the door was kicked in and in came Brass and four other officers.

"This the guy?" Brass asked after he checked the guy's pulse. Putting his good arm around Katie he nodded, she wrapped her arms around his middle holding him close.

"Your blood?" Brass questioned

"Ya seems she doesn't have too good of an aim" he joked kissing the top of her head.

"Lets get you checked out"

"It's nothing more than a scratch" Nick explained

"We're gonna do this by the book" Nick nodded and let go of Katie leaving to go get treatment outside.

"Now you, do you feel up to questioning now?" Katie nodded, it was better to get this over with then wait until morning

"His name?"

"Eric something, he was a fellow lawyers assistant at my firm" her voice remained low throughout the constant flashes of police lights, the crowd gathering and in the short time span they had moved outside. Her eyes followed the men who got out of a van marked coroner.

"Did he give you any indication as to why he began with the flowers?"

"No"

"Tell me what happened from the minute you got up this morning" so she did she told him everything that happened when Nick came home later in the evening, what was said, where they went, and to finally when they arrived home and paused when the coroner's team brought the body out her eyes following the black body bag, and suddenly wished she had Nick standing beside her. Once the body was loaded up into the van she snapped out of her trance and continued with the day's events.

"I didn't do anything wrong" she told him while he was writing down notes from what she said earlier and after seeing the Denali with Crime Lab written on the side.

"I know, it's standard procedure" he didn't look up from the notes he was writing. She saw both Greg and Warrick get out of the vehicle and walk over to Nick, before Greg walking into the house sending a brief smile her way and Warrick stopping to stand beside Brass.

"I'm gonna need your clothes" she nodded and accepted the scrubs he handed her.

"Do I have to do it out on the lawn or can I least go somewhere private?"

"Back of an ambulance okay?"

"Sure why not" she followed Warrick, upon seeing Katie, Nick's eyes went wide before she climbed in behind him sitting down on the bench provided, she started pulling on the pants. She hesitated when it came to the shirt.

"Could you look away for a sec? I'm not wearing a bra" Nick laughed and Warrick cleared his throat but turned away. If she had been anyone else he wouldn't have looked away but with Nick sitting right there, and the friendship they had he turned.

* * *

"Nick?" she called from the hotel bed, the house was still marked under as an active crime scene, and that meant everything had to be left where it was untouched, no clothes, no personal items, not even a toothbrush was allowed to be taken.

"Ya?" he came out of the bathroom dressed in only pajama pants they had picked up on their trip to pick up necessity's she was in an oversized shirt they'd found in the men's department in one of the department stores; freshly bought toothbrush in his hand, his mouth full of foam.

"It's actually over" he walked into the bathroom to spit the foamy liquid.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked returning to stand at the door

"The same thing I've been doing, it just seems different now, like I don't have to look over my shoulder everywhere I look"

"Would you look over your shoulder every now and again Vegas does have a crime rate"

"Your still pissed you can't work until this is over aren't you?" he walked back into the bathroom ignoring her question. She got up from the bed coming to stand at the door to the bathroom

"Wasn't it you who was just complaining you wanted time off work?"

"I joke about that stuff, now I'm gonna drive myself crazy, what the hell are we supposed to do in a hotel room?" she looked at him like he'd just said the sky was blue.

"Oh" he finally clued in, she smirked and nodded

"But what about in the day time while you're back at work?"

"We could meet for lunch"

"What oh what am I going to do for the remainder of the day, hey maybe theirs a maid on this floor that's do able" she glared at him and he actually smiled

"Kidding you keep me pretty satisfied" he kissed her quickly and moved to go into the bedroom smacking her rump playfully. Her scowl turned into a smile as she followed him out, shutting the light off as she went.

She had phoned and cancelled their lunch date, saying some red flags were going up on a case and she wanted to run through it again. That he'd been fine with, he'd talked to Greg and Warrick who both told him the case had been moved to Days for the conflict of interest on the night shift and swing shift couldn't touch it for the same reason. He had just flicked through the channels for the second time when she came through the door, looking rather flustered.

"How did you're day go?"

"I quit"

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Katie.


	3. You Might Bend Till You Break

"You what?"

"I quit, the stares, talking behind my back, not to mention no one talked to me today even my secretary was scared of me. Never mind the fact that it was him who was fucking stalking me but I killed him"

"Well it's not every day you kill someone"

"Could you please not say that, it's bad enough already" kicked off her pumps crawling on top of the bed, facing away from him. He flicked the TV off and crawled up behind her.

"Did you tell them where'd they could shove it?"

"No, letter of resignation, they signed it and said it was a loss to the company – which was a lie, they even looked at me weird" he massaged her back as she talked, knowing that no matter how bad he thought he had it, having nothing to do, she had faced everyone and even quit her work something he never thought could do.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean now what? I quit not even three hours ago and you're already questioning where the next paycheck is coming from?"

"That's not what I meant, what are you going to do with your time now?"

"I don't know"

"Okay that's a great answer" he kept his mouth shut for fear of her snapping at him again.

He awoke to tiny little kisses being placed all over his face, the sun shining through the curtains that he hadn't pulled the black out curtains shut.

"mmmm" he groaned rolled over putting a pillow over his head

"Nicky" she whispered in his ear before running a hand down the side of him, cuddling against he back of him and around the front.

He almost jumped a mile when her hand came in contact with something that was excited to say hello. He rolled over giving up on the getting more sleep plan and welcomed a kiss that she gave him.

If he had known that the phone call she would receive on her cell phone while she was showering would separate them for the better part of several weeks, he would have pressed ignore, but no being the nice guy he was he answered it, giving the greeting of _Katie McAdams phone _the person asked if Katie was around and Nick replied that she was in the shower and if he would like he could leave his name and number and she would call him back. The guy did and thanked him politely.

"Some guy named Jack Burnaby called while you were in the shower, wanting to speak with you, he left his number and that it was urgent that you call him back as soon as you can" he told her minutes after she came out of the bathroom on a cloud of steam.

"Hmm last I heard his fourth marriage was going strong" she pondered the thought before picking up the phone dialing the numbers.

"Jack it's Katie McAdams calling" she laughed before disappearing into the bathroom closing the door firmly behind her.

He took this time to make a phone calls one to his mother – she'd left three messages on his phone since last night wondering what the hell was going on – how she'd heard about it, he would never know but she had. That out of the way he called Grissom he wanted to know how much longer he had to live in this hellhole, he just wanted to be able to go to sleep in his own bed, drink coffee that he could make himself and actually eat something that wasn't take out and he'd been here all of two nights now. Getting Grissom's answering machine he left a quick message

"Hey Griss it's Nick, just wondering how the case is going and when I can come back to work"

She still hadn't come out of the bathroom by the time one of the sitcom's he began watching from about ten minutes in and the next one started he put the TV on mute to see if he could hear what was being said but subconsciously smacked himself for eavesdropping, he had been taught better than that.

"I'll get right on it" was spoken as the bathroom door opened and out popped Katie and flipped her phone shut. She crawled into bed beside where he had laid down midway through another sitcom. She laid her head on his chest, laying a few minutes without saying anything waiting until commercial before saying anything.

"I have to go to Hawaii"

* * *

A/N: Thanks LocoGreggo for being the only one who reviewed this.

Still don't own it.


	4. Cause It's All You Take

A/N: Wanna thank all of you for reviewing this, really meant a lot and its good to know that not all of you have grown bored with this. Another chapter to come of this one and then finally another little surprise within the next few. And no Katie isn't pregnant. I sadly do not own CSI because I would actually make Katie real cause everyone else gets the women/men and poor Nicky's left out in the cold. Anyways enough of my rambling on with the story!

* * *

Instead of saying he was happy for her, he simply reminded her she couldn't leave just yet.

"You know you can't leave until this whole thing is cleared right?"

"I'm aware" she dug through the department store bag for a T-shirt, it only occurring to him now that she still had a towel on.

"Hey hey what's your hurry?" he grabbed the T-shirt out of her hand, his eyes traveling downwards.

"I'm hungry" she answered tugging the T-shirt out of his hand he however tugged it back.

"So am I, just not for food" he tossed the T-shirt back into the bag, his fingers brushing against the top of her breasts as he unknotted the towel, her eyes cast downwards watching his every move.

"I think I can arrange a little room service" she smiled as her hands went to his boxers, helping him tug them downwards.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

He sat with his back against the headboard, his legs crossed coming together at the ankle and his arms crossed as he watched her pack.

"I was thinking cause you can't drive me, I'll just get a cab" she told him as she reached into the closet grabbing a box of shoes causing her shirt to ride up just a touch in the back, he licked his lips concentrating on what she was talking about.

"I think Greg has the night off tomorrow, I can get him to drive you" she turned around black heels in one hand, while the other rested on her hip.

"You're actually going to allow Greg to come near me?"

"He's the only one, I can't get off work and everyone else I trust is busy. Why can't your sister drive you?"

"She's on a cruise with my mother"

"And the other one lives in Arizona with your mother, why didn't she go again?"

"In the middle of planning a big wedding"

"You were asked to go too right?"

"Why are you asking me these questions you already know the answers. Yes she did but we were in the hotel and I was not forking over a grand just to buy new clothes because I wasn't allowed back in here. Sometimes I swear things I tell you go in one ear and out the other" she was back to going through her work clothes, deciding on a charcoal suit, she picked it out.

"Wanna hand me that pink camisole in the second drawer on the left?" he nodded getting up rummaging through the drawer. He saw blue ones, purple ones and even a cream colored one, but no pink.

"I'm not seeing any pink"

"Hmm. Hand me the purple then" he held it up by his finger as she snatched it, putting it in her suitcase. Walking over to her side of the bed she picked up the pen and crossed off Clothes, crossing it out once and moved onto the next. Packing up her laptop in its carry case she placed it by her suitcase by the closet. She studied the list once again. Deeming it done she crumpled it up and threw it into the wastebasket.

She glanced up at Nick to see what he was doing and noticed he had a pout, not intentional but it was there. She climbed onto the bed snuggling into his side, carelessly draping an arm across his chest. She kissed the side of him snuggling deeper. He placed his arm around her bringing her closer still. Neither said anything they were just content enough to lay with each other. Both know it would be one of the few acts of intimacy either would have in the next coming weeks.

--

"Hey Greggo you have tomorrow off right?"

"Sure do" Greg said rather chipper

"Could you do me a favour and drive Katie to the airport?"

"What's wrong with you? Grissom will give you a couple hours off you know that"

"I know and I already got it booked off, I kinda have a surprise set up"

"Oeww a secret. Can I know?"

"Duh you're going to have to know" Greg leaned in close nodding that he understood. It was nothing big but at least Katie would leave with a smile on her face.


	5. One More Small Piece Of You

A/N: I so cannot believe I did this, I posted a whole different story before the one that is before it is finished, I was looking through my files and found this, and so I did a live preview and I didn't have this chapter. So here it is, the missing part between Katie leaving and her calling a few weeks later.

* * *

"Hey there Katie-bear!" Greg said in a high girlish tune, one even she didn't think she could pull off. She half smiled as he took her luggage and put them in the trunk of his car.

"Thank you for driving me" her mind in another place, the brief conversation her and Nick shared this morning left her a little angry that he couldn't have even said he would miss her. _Have a nice trip_ was all he said to her, not even an I love you and hurry back.

Have a nice fucking trip.

"New passengers get to choose the radio station, all I ask of you is no classical"

"Your car you can choose" she said unexcited, Greg felt sorry for her, she had no idea that Nick was already at the airport waiting for her. Everything up to this moment had been planned carefully. She was going to freak out on Greg because he knew and then she would cry and hold onto Nick for dear life, or so the man in question had told him.

Also knowing she would be pissed off right now he was supposed to flick to a certain station and it would have one of her favorite songs playing. Clicking to the exact station the opening of her song began and he could see her relax a bit as the song continued on.

By the end she wiped a stray tear away, the song that played was one that she had always deemed as hers and Nick's they had dozen of songs that she associated with them, each for a different time in the relationship and this one was about their engagement.

"I can stay with you until you leave if you want that way you don't have to spend it alone" he broke her deep thought, he had to get her to the right place at the right time.

"Only if you want to" she said half-heartedly.

For the first time he'd been told the plan he actually thought it wouldn't work, she was pretty pissed that he hadn't said anything to her.

Her luggage taken care of and her through customs, the guard had made suggestive winks at Greg, who lightened her mood; the officer had been a guy.

They were walking towards her gate, now his part of the plan was to get her distracted so she didn't see Nick and was supposed to walk right into him. He'd been told he could start to sing, dance and do whatever just so she didn't look where she was going.

"Do you wanna sing?" he asked as casual as he would if he was asking her if she wanted to drive.

"No" she looked at him. He pulled out his cell phone knowing what song to press and what words to say.

"I got a song that kinda fits you and your profession"

"Really" he stopped finding the song, she stopped watching him and the song started blaring out of the tiny phone and along with it, he began to sing.

"The D.A. is dressed to the nines. In the mirror he practices all his lines. To his closing argument twelve hearts beat in favor. I'm guessing that he read the morning paper. The headline reads, "the man hangs", but the jury doesn't and everyone's looking for relief United States versus disbelief mothers cast tears on both sides of the aisle. Clear your throat and face the world. The verdict falls like bachelors for bad luck girls. Only breathing with the aid of denial"

He chose the word _aisle _to break out in air guitar, actually dropping to his knees to do a little a little air solo. That's how it happened she took another step and collided with at first she thought was a wall.

"I'm sorry" the guy wore a Stetson so low the shadow covered his face

S'alright ma'am" came out in heavy Texan accent. She thought nothing off it walking past him and turning, the Stetson had been raised revealing his face. Greg had recovered from his solo and now stood by the man.

"Nick?" her eyes opened wide, a grin the size of Texas stretched across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, knocking the Stetson off his head completely; Greg grabbing it at the last second before it fell to the ground. He chose this moment to go talk to one of the boarding ladies.

"You bastard" she said into his neck.

"Do you really think I would let you leave with me saying _Have a nice trip?"_

"I don't know I was starting to worry"

"You got the song I take it?"

"That was you?"

"Yep and so was me arranging Greg acting like a crazy person"

"I wouldn't take credit for that" she said jokingly he brushed a way a tear that she didn't even know she had on her face.

"Forget I said anything" she hugged him again not believing her eyes.

"I do love you and will miss you like crazy more than I think you even realize" he added

"Like a child misses their blanket?" she questioned knowing exactly where that had come from, a personal favourite of hers.

"Times ten"

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked the air around her, never expecting an answer

"Umm your impeccable luck" she hugged him again needing the feel of him to linger on her.

"I'm gonna miss you"

_"Flight 137 Las Vegas To Honolulu now boarding"_

"I packed your camera in there, remember take lots of pictures" completely ignoring the statement she kissed him with all the excitement she had been feeling in the last few minutes.

"I love you too" she kissed him one more time before walking off, interrupting Greg talking to the ladies with a quick hug and a smile and a wave and she was off.

Why did he feel like he was just the receiptant of a punch to the gut?


End file.
